


德哈/哈利生贺/7.31请提醒我祝他生日快乐

by Huan_You



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Message, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huan_You/pseuds/Huan_You
Summary: 行至朝雾里 坠入暮云间与星辉一同为你沉迷我爱你啊诞辰悦然





	德哈/哈利生贺/7.31请提醒我祝他生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> *这里幻幽，承蒙遇见  
> *本文含NC-17，慎  
> *哈利7.31生日快乐

1  
距德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特闹掰已有一段时日了。  
事情发生的背景是哈利奋不顾身英勇就义成功制服犯罪分子——呸，去你妈的就义。  
魔法部发来贺电和表彰，预言家日报头版头条“魔法界的国民老公波特先生再次成功制服黑暗势力！”副版粗体字标题“嫁给哈利·波特的十大条件和机遇”。  
嘤嘤嘤妈妈我想嫁给他。  
当事人却躺在圣芒戈的病房里面无表情与治疗师马尔福先生沉默对视。  
沉默是今晚的康桥。

德拉科自己也记不清他们因为这个分歧有过几次争执。  
德拉科心疼和不满哈利多次不顾自己生命安危舍己救人，对傲罗任务奋不顾身——这是哪门子的舍生忘死英雄主义？  
他是救世主没错，他的确肩负了太多责任，他不得不，他也甘愿尽力付出些什么。这没有错。他拯救了那么多人，但是······他自己呢？爱他的人呢？他们得到的是什么？圣芒戈常驻还是日复一日的提心吊胆？  
德拉科每次都控制不住自己想对此发脾气。这实在太不公平了。  
每每哈利在任务中受了伤，康复后两人好像无可避免都要为此一番争吵。德拉科不希望他置自己于危险中，哈利觉得这无可避免但是好在最后总能化险为夷，没有什么必要过于耿耿于怀。  
最后总是不欢而散，勉强翻篇。  
也分辨不清孰对孰错。

这次也是这样。  
哈利出院后回了家。正值搬家前期，原先的房子里乱糟糟的，各类物品被放进不同的箱子里方便搬运转移。  
他和德拉科在这个场合下吵了一架。  
不知是哈利最近受伤初愈琐事缠身还是德拉科郁积太久的不安终于爆发，这架吵得有点······  
上头。  
场面不可预料地难以控制起来。  
事情最后以德拉科冷冷放狠话：“事到如今我也没什么好和你说的了。我们就这样吧哈利。”然后力道凶猛地一挥魔杖，将因为搬家被整理到一个箱子里的个人物品连带走。  
哈利看着他的背影狠狠甩上了门。  
行吧。  
那就······就此两散？

2  
潘西对这种小两口日常闹别扭表示喜闻乐见，兴致勃勃评论：“哎德拉科我说你最后的放狠话怎么这么熟悉这么没有新意，乍一看还以为是从哪部俗套狗血电视剧抄来的霸道冰山脸男主台词。然后接下来分分合合，追妻火葬场，以幸福快乐HE完结撒花。还有，谁吵架放狠话还用教名的？听起来真是柔情似水。”  
布雷斯一旁幸灾乐祸附和：“我很同意潘西的预见。怎么，我们的霸道冰山脸男主，现在是不是在内心后悔得捶胸顿足，准备好如何度过火葬场了嘛？”  
“后悔个屁。我觉得我没错。谁他妈会给波特求和道歉。”  
哎，男人就是嘴硬。  
这是6月底德拉科中气十足A到爆的回应。

7月中旬的一个午后，潘西邀请德拉科前往她家喝下午茶。  
真是有闲情雅致的纯血贵族小姐作风。  
布雷斯在场德拉科并不惊讶，他和潘西各自的父母估计都已经开始喜气洋洋张罗两人婚事了。  
不过······赫敏·格兰杰？还有和她如影随形的男友韦斯莱？  
巫师奇幻行为大赏。  
赫敏和潘西聊得正开心，导致整个府邸都沐浴在和谐友好的氛围中。  
哇呜蛇狮两院历史性友好会晤。  
真是值得喜大普奔。  
德拉科在布雷斯身边坐下，接过潘西递给他的色泽澄澈的茶，并适时表达疑问：“你们俩？”  
赫敏接过话头：“哦女孩子话题其实很好找的。共同话题多了自然就熟络了。”  
罗恩插嘴：“女孩子的话题？比如新出的化妆品、当季衣品潮流？还是一起嫌弃各自男友？”  
潘西和赫敏笑而不语。  
还有哦。比如······CP。  
旁边的德拉科看过来，两只德哈头号粉头就活生生在你眼前。

潘西“贴心无比”地将话题扯到德拉科身上，关于他和哈利。  
德拉科皱皱眉头：“我和哈利估计天性不和吧。”  
无论是之前战时态度鲜明的两方立场，还是后来在一起也无可避免的争吵。看上去都像极了······不般配。  
这是个很致命的问题。并不是一定要求门当户对，但是双方之间应当是相互包容相互弥补的。  
潘西正欲反驳，但是无奈嘴里嚼着饼干——纯血统贵族小姐还是最好不要在吃东西时说话哟。  
赫敏有点不客气地打断：“别瞎想那么多，什么般不般配的，你俩就是太倔。”  
潘西急忙咽下口中饼干，然后接话：“就是你俩偏要死磕着谁也不退让道歉。有什么架是一次认错道歉态度良好反省加上一场性爱不能化解的？”  
赫敏默契十足地适时发出感叹：“男人啊。”  
一旁吃瓜的布雷斯和罗恩两脸EXM：感情你俩是在唱双簧吧？  
德拉科终究对此无话可说，只能叹口气，不知道算不算妥协：  
“7.31提醒我祝他生日快乐吧。”  
瞧瞧，妥协中带点触动，触动中夹杂着柔情，柔情中暗潮涌动着爱意。  
该死的爱情。

潘西内心OS：嘁男人就是别扭。  
赫敏内心OS：复合都要找个良辰吉日也是够了。四舍五入一下他们那天做爱也要挑个良辰吉日辽。。服了服了。。

3  
哈利在生日前夕搬了家。  
房子的装修是他和德拉科一起安排设计的，不算很大，但是······  
像家的感觉吧。  
哈利却有些糟心，特别是他把物件都安置好大致在新家走一圈之后。  
无处不在。德拉科的气息无处不在。  
什么都是两人样的。两双紧挨着的拖鞋，桌上橙红杯子旁边静静靠着银绿同款马克杯，连卧室里的床都是明显至极的双人尺寸，床头是两只亲密挨着的枕头。  
“操。”哈利小声骂了句，突然有种情绪铺天盖地将乔迁的喜悦淹没覆盖，严丝合缝。  
他有点难过。他想德拉科了。

7.30的22：00，赫敏罗恩登门拜访，意图参观一下新房顺便陪哈利度过7.31生日的零点。  
挚友生日的开篇一定要热热闹闹快快乐乐的。  
罗恩和赫敏准备了一个魔法时钟，作为给哈利的乔迁之礼。  
时钟是定制的，色调从中间分裂，左半部分是斯莱特林标志性银绿，左上还盘了条银制的蛇；右半部分是格兰芬多标志性红金，雕有精细狮子形花纹。  
哈利本来是想冲他们俩笑一下以表谢意，但是这个笑容怎么看都格外苦涩。  
罗恩有些担忧地看了赫敏一眼，赫敏眨眨眼睛让他不要担心。

他们还是有恪尽职守“提醒”德拉科祝哈利生日快乐的。

恪尽职守到7.30的18：00德拉科就收到了潘西的语音轰炸——大小姐啊守护神真的不是用来做这个的。。  
他自己对于这特殊日子其实也是暗自掐着点。  
身边熟悉的朋友意味深长的“提醒”倒让他有点紧张不安，他们重视得好像要搞场求婚一样······  
于是22：30德拉科准时到达哈利新家——喂明明是两人共同的家好嘛。  
他按响门铃。  
好吧心里还是有那么一点怂的。

“有人来了？”赫敏明知故问，嘴角弯起一个难以察觉的弧度，“哈利你去看看是谁叭。”  
哈利也是这样做的。  
“是德拉科。”他的声音里好像听不出太多的情绪。  
“那我们是不是该回避一下。”罗恩笑了，“是该告辞了。”  
“那个······你们可不可以用飞路粉离开？如果出去的话会和德拉科打照面的······总觉得这样不大好。”哈利面露歉意。  
哥们我们尽心尽力撮合你们俩结果你还让我们走壁炉······  
“没事的。”赫敏善解人意地拍拍哈利的肩，“你自在就好。”  
“嗯哈利，那提前预祝生日快乐啦。明天找个时间来陋居吧，妈妈说要给你做个蛋糕大家一起庆祝一下呢。”罗恩冲他挥挥手，和赫敏消失在壁炉的莹绿色火焰中。  
“你和德拉科要好好的。”赫敏最后留下这样一句。  
德拉科冲鸭！上他！

德拉科被晾在门外有一段时间有些不耐烦，掏出钥匙打开门径直走进来。  
——他带走的那箱个人物品中也包括新家钥匙。无论如何，他总要回来的。  
这里是家啊。  
哈利不知道久未谋面后该说些什么，怔怔地看着德拉科关上门然后向自己走来。  
德拉科倒是干脆，堵住他的唇把他按在沙发上。堪称完美的见面开场。  
奈何动作有些剧烈撞掉了沙发旁放置的一本本子。  
那是哈利的日记本。  
“日记本？”德拉科饶有兴趣地将它拾起。  
“你······不要看。”哈利下意识伸手去夺，却被德拉科又一个吻轻而易举弄软了身子。德拉科草草挥了挥魔杖，给日记本施个漂浮咒和放大咒（这里起投影效果），转换一下他和哈利的姿势，半强势地把哈利搂在怀里，坐在自己腿上，慢条斯理开始解哈利的衣服。  
哈利还没来得及把工作时的衬衫换下，领带也没松。德拉科解开他的衬衫纽扣，在他喉结上暧昧地舔一口。继续手中动作的时候抬头瞄了一眼日记，简略看过翻页。  
“哟哈利，原来你那么早就对我有意思了。”语气带点戏谑。  
哈利在他怀里挣扎了一下，结果被以吻封唇，被解下的领带松松垮垮在两只手腕上缠几圈打个结。是被牵制住的被动姿势。  
无奈之下他只能倔强回嘴：“但是强吻的是你。还是在女厕所。边哭边吻真的好莫名其妙哦。”  
德拉科在他胸口拧了一下，还嫌不够，低下头用舌头在红缨上舔舐吮吸了一下，满意地看到哈利小声“嘶”了一声然后乖乖收声。  
“哈利，现在可不是翻旧账的好时机哦。”  
哈利被德拉科拿捏得无可奈何，扭头愤愤在他嘴唇上咬一口。  
这动作真是······带点莫名其妙的娇羞和情趣感。  
德拉科顺利脱下哈利的衬衫，随手丢在一边。然后直接把日记本翻到靠后的位置，记录的是近些日子的事。  
“哎你也算狠心，吵个架在日记里就直呼‘马尔福’了。看了还真有点让人难过。”德拉科动作也没停，熟练解开腰带，手探进去。  
哈利咬了咬嘴唇，呼吸粗重起来。不得不承认，德拉科手活还是很可以的。  
这时德拉科反而把日记又往前翻了翻。这是什么奇妙的阅读顺序？  
“嗯······秋·张。”德拉科手下动作着，微微眯了眼睛盯着那页日记，“你把对她的隐晦心意都写上去了呀。”  
这又是吃的哪门子年代久远的醋？？  
“年少不懂事。”哈利有些粗暴地说，尽量压抑住德拉科变本加厉攻势带来的喘息，“随随便便就把喜欢当成爱。”  
德拉科下意识想问“那我呢”，话到嘴边不知怎的又咽下去。  
可以，但没必要。  
“是爱。”哈利脱口而出。是对德拉科没有问出问题的回答。  
说来奇怪，两人分歧不少，却依旧有着异于常人的默契。  
德拉科手上动作重了几分，哈利偏过头溢出些声音。然后德拉科收回了手。  
是的，收回了手。  
操哦这样会痿的吧。  
哈利被他这样一搞眼眶都有点红了，哀怨地瞪他一眼。他就是存心的。  
德拉科单手解开西装裤纽扣，并示意哈利把他的衬衫脱下来。  
然后带点笑意问哈利：“宝贝，咱们新家哪里有润滑呀。”  
······如此致命的疑问。  
见哈利一时回答不上来，他轻笑了一下，从口袋里拿出一瓶润滑剂。  
哇呜有备而来。  
德拉科给他做着扩张，配合着一个深吻，舌头探进去故意压住舌根，不让哈利闭合口腔，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流下，又被德拉科的另一只手在嘴唇上抹开。  
“让我们看看······战后在有求必应屋的初次做爱你有没有写进去呢。”德拉科慢悠悠地说。  
“差不多得了。”哈利难耐地动了动，臀缝不安分蹭过炽热的性器。他的后穴湿漉漉的，带点空虚的难受。  
德拉科挑挑眉收了手。下一秒性器往里抽送。  
这个姿势其实不大方便德拉科的抽插，每每进得又深。哈利被随之而来的疼痛和铺天盖地的快感弄得难受，双手不知什么时候挣脱了领带的松垮束缚。他抓住德拉科的手臂：“你······你慢一点。”  
德拉科也被他夹得青筋暴出，狠狠往里顶弄几下，惹出一片暧昧的呻吟。  
等到哈利的后穴被操软了些，德拉科示意他自己动试试看。  
哈利尝试着自己慢慢上下动起来，在逐渐适应了后动作幅度逐渐变大，尝试着改变抽插的角度，把自己也算照顾得周到。  
他微微仰起头，喉结上下滚动咽下险些脱口而出的甜腻喘息，眸子中的水光被灯光折射得波光粼粼，嫣红的唇瓣微张，好像在索吻一般。  
咱们的救世主真辣。  
正当哈利越来越享受这种掌握主权的快感时，德拉科猝不及防托住他的腿根把他抱起，大步向卧室走去。  
哈利小声惊呼了一声，性器未完全抽出，随着步伐迈进浅浅的戳动实在让人有些难耐。德拉科从善如流回应：“不急，晚上带你熟悉一下新家的各个角落。”  
毕竟波特先生还是很耐操的。  
嗯哼，属于他俩的夜晚生活真正开始了。

“你刚才的力道可一点都不恨。”德拉科把哈利按在床上，咬着牙发出声音，话音落下后狠狠顶进去，“怎么，不喜欢感受到这个？”  
哈利当然无法抗拒深入带来的快感和刺激，下意识攥住了床单，呻吟出声。  
“我爱死你的声音了。”德拉科俯下身深埋到哈利体内，后者被这深度弄得慌乱：“唔不行······太多了······”  
“你喜欢这样。”这是一个格外肯定的陈述句，德拉科顶的频率加快，力道更狠些，哈利感受到快感在小腹不断堆积，敏感点也被刺激得又酸又涨。腰却不由自主向上抬起，迎合着德拉科的动作。  
的确，他喜欢这样。  
长时间的快感排解不出，前端又只能可怜巴巴在床单上蹭几下缓解不适，哈利最终还是只能软着身子被动承受着顶弄，头发都被汗水打湿，交合处泥泞不堪，隐隐可闻暧昧的细碎水声。喘声实在压不住也只能随着灼热的呼吸发泄出来，实在是狼狈极了。  
混蛋德拉科。  
德拉科爱极了他意乱情迷的模样，俯下身去吻他，几个深顶后哈利释放出来。德拉科也抽出性器，但是高潮后的后穴实在紧致得不行于是······  
哎这倒是德拉科没有掌控好的，他最终还是败在了哈利身上。

作为罪魁祸首，德拉科认命抱着哈利去浴室清理。  
下一秒却把他抵在了洗手台上：“我好像说过要带你熟悉一下家里的各个角落吧？”  
哈利感受到腿根处的炽热沉默了。  
沉默还是今晚的康桥。

浴室的镜子真是致命，哈利迷迷糊糊地想。  
吻痕，指印，不知名液体，身后人的顶弄。哈利瞥了眼镜中的自己，耳根都快烧起来。他对于第二次性爱已经有些体力不支了，瘫在德拉科怀里喘着，眼眶已经被生理泪水濡湿。  
他已经被身后人搞得什么羞耻的话都说了出来。  
真是该死，遇到德拉科他总是无可奈何，最终被弄的狼狈。  
他有些愤愤地想着，坏心眼收缩了一下后穴，却换来愈加猛烈的攻势。  
哎人生不易。  
不过······他还是被操得很爽的。

哈利最终回到床上已经昏昏欲睡，时间已过了7.31的零点。  
“生日快乐哈利。”德拉科心满意足地在他额头上吻了一下。  
“嗯。”哈利迷迷糊糊应着。  
“我爱你。”  
“嗯。”迷糊的呢喃。  
感受到身边人还在不依不饶地注视着自己，哈利睁开眼笑了：“我也爱你。”  
声音还是沙哑的。

被施了漂浮咒和放大咒的日记本被晾在了客厅，四大皆空地独自静好。  
德拉科没有翻到日记的最后一页，日期是7.30 。

“今天的夜色温柔，我想到你对着我微笑，轮廓也温柔。我想你。我也爱你。”

然后你向我而来。

4  
7.31哈利起得有点晚。  
咳咳毕竟······情有可原。  
他和德拉科进行了一番开诚布公的谈话。  
只要德拉科的手不要伸进哈利宽松睡衣里到处点火，这场谈话还算得上严肃庄重。  
“我们之间的确对不少事情有着分歧，争执无可避免。但是我想我可以为之改变的。委婉一点，平静一点，甚至可以申请陪你出任务——圣芒戈最近有安排治疗师与傲罗队伍随行，负责医疗工作。或许感情就是要相互弥补相互改变的吧。没什么生而不和的属性加持，爱就爱了。”德拉科居然有点温柔。啊属于成熟男性的魅力。  
哈利用一个吻回应。  
“哈利你控制一点，不然我估计你一时半会下不了床。”

“等等，我今天好像要去陋居的······”

那啥，两人做也做了表白也表白了这算复合了吧？  
其实我觉得他俩就没分过······  
小吵小闹，日久生情。这叫情趣啊朋友们。。

德拉科和哈利一起来到陋居，这也是他第一次拜访这里。  
场面意外地和谐友好，啊属于成熟男性的完美社交技能。  
“哈利，你今天来的可有点迟。”莫丽一边急匆匆把蛋糕摆上餐桌一边对他说。  
——蛋糕上有着狮子式样的奶油装裱，银绿蜡烛上雕着缠绕的蛇。  
“他可能昨晚太累了。”金妮帮忙把菜肴端上桌，头也不抬，意有所指。  
“是啊他昨晚急切得直接让我和赫敏用飞路粉回来了，大门都不让我们出。”罗恩笑嘻嘻地揶揄。  
Emmmm。。  
哈利露出属于成熟男性的得体微笑。:)

至于生日愿望·····  
“平安喜乐。”一切的一切，他所爱的，爱他的人，都要安然无恙。  
然后此生尽兴，赤诚善良。

他吹熄了蜡烛，握住德拉科的手。  
十指交缠，严丝合缝。

5  
亲爱的哈利，生日快乐吖。  
汇报一下，今天我也很喜欢你哦。  
请让所有晦暗都留给过往，从现在开始，凛冬散尽，星河长明。

你是宝藏，是星湖里的阳光。  
温柔又闪耀。


End file.
